


Who You Were

by Saunter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, M/M, They don't get together, What Ifs, Wistful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saunter/pseuds/Saunter
Summary: If they had met at a time when Oikawa was in a better state of mind, a better place in life, would things have turned out differently?





	

Oikawa pulls the covers over himself, the lights in his dorm room off. He’s counting his breaths, nervously rubbing at his left index finger, and tries to keep his eyes shut. He wants to stop thinking, stop remembering all his embarrassments and stop telling himself that it’s worthless even if he tries his hardest. 

Because he used to believe in that. 

He used to believe that the effort he put in would give him the result that he wanted. 

Then his knee had to go and fuck itself over. 

He’d joined a casual club team two years after getting into college, and surprisingly, he felt less regret because of the past and realized that he still loves volleyball so much. At least he could still play. 

There was a teammate he didn’t like at first; he was gruff, but  _ good,  _ and Oikawa was irritated at why he just stayed in this kind of team.

It’s three months later and Oikawa’s thinking of him as he tries to will himself out of bed. 

He’s thinking of the Iwaizumi who couldn’t say something nice for the life of him, but then this one Iwaizumi would go and ruffle your hair after a particularly good workout, and tell you, “ _ Good job.” _

He’s thinking of the Iwaizumi who’s rude and rough in his interactions, but then this Iwaizumi would notice all the little things and hand you a warm can of your favorite tea that you mentioned once during introductions and say, “ _ Take care of yourself.” _

He’s thinking of the Iwaizumi who teases everyone else but you and doesn’t meet your eyes, but then he lets you drape yourself all over him when you got drunk at the last kickback the team had and murmurs, “ _ Your hair smells nice _ .”

Oikawa bites his lips and clenches his eyes shut, wanting to stop thinking about the gentle sound of his voice and wondering how it would feel if he could just cry into those arms. 

He wants to stop thinking about the time when Iwaizumi awkwardly turned him down when Oikawa asked if he wanted to go to the beach with him. 

He wants to stop thinking about how much he wants him, because Oikawa is the one who starts the conversations, Oikawa is the one who has to get close. 

And Oikawa right now does not feel he can do that. 

So they remain teammates, until Iwaizumi goes back to his hometown and Oikawa stays with the friends he has here. 

In another universe, if Oikawa had more effort to spare, if Oikawa was less preoccupied, if Oikawa had a little more time, he wonders if things would have turned out differently. 


End file.
